


Drifting

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: At eighteen, the Jaeger program had been established and then, maybe then Dave thought he could do something about this situation.





	Drifting

Dave Katz was fifteen when the first attacked happened in San Francisco. He remembered sitting on the couch with his mother in Kansas, his little brother Sam sat at his feet playing with his toy monsters while their father screamed at the television. His mother cried, holding the pillow that his grandmother had made for her as tight as she could. 

 

_ The end of days _

 

Dave didn't think much of it at the time because he had faith in his government, had faith that they would do something about it and after the second attack hit Manila, and then the third and the fourth and nothing had been done, Dave lost all hope. 

 

At eighteen, the Jaeger program had been established and then, maybe then Dave thought he could do something about this situation. 

 

At twenty-one Dave and his brother were deployed to the Shatterdome in San Francisco. 

 

At twenty-five and ten Kaiju deaths down, Dave saw that everything had changed. 

 

He had lost everything. 

 

**Tango Mischief report to level 103 for deployment. Kaiju, codename Arachne Category 2.**

 

Dave heard the message first, he hopped out of bed and rushed to his brother's bunk. Sam squirmed under the touch of his brother's cold hand on his cheek but he woke up. 

 

“Let's go Sammy! Movement in the breach. A category 2!  She seems massive but nothing that Tango can't handle.” 

 

Sam gets out of bed, scratching at the back of his head as he yawned. “What time is it?” 

 

“Midnight. Seems like we only got a few hours of sleep!” 

 

“An hour.” Sam deadpanned. “We got an hour of sleep because you were still hyped up from the last drop that we did.” 

 

“Well I'm sorry if we took down a category three. By ourselves with no help from anyone. It's been a while since we did that do you not hate the fact that for the last six months they've had us partnered with anyone that they could find? And most of these rangers didn't even care what they were doing. It's not like it was their coastline they were protecting. So yeah, Sammy I was a little psyched about this.” 

 

Sam shook his head and began pulling his clothes out of his dresser. “Whatever you say Dave. Anyway let's head out, get you another notch on your belt and hopefully I can get some sleep.” 

 

“Hopefully.” Dave winked. Dave already knew it and Sam knew it too. They weren't getting any sleep. Dave would be too hyped and Sam would endure his brother and whatever they had planned.  

 

In the years that followed, Especially at the academy it had always been a thing that siblings, family members don't pilot together. There was always the implication that something could go wrong or they could see something that they didn't need to. 

 

But even then, it had been proven that having that familiar bond was much more stronger in the drift. 

 

It made the emotions that much more higher. 

 

Dave recalled the incident that happened not too long ago, two brothers. One was ripped away from their jaeger and the other one felt everything. 

 

Dave doesn't think that he could ever endure that. He and Sam, they've been close since the day that his brother was born and being in the drift, the two of them became even closer than they ever had before. 

 

Sam knew a part of Dave that no one else and even Dave had found out things about Sam that no one else knew. 

 

Back in the academy Dave always protected Sam from whatever came their way and Sam had done the exact same thing for Dave.

 

In the jaeger, in the drift they would always clench onto those memories and fight harder than they ever had before. 

 

“You think Reginald will let us head into town after this? I need to pick up a few things and I need to see other people besides the ones in this dank place.” 

 

Dave and Sam step into the hallway leading to the conn pod, getting ready for the neural handshake that would solidify more memories than Sam needed to see. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Chuck doesn't even let us have down time here. What makes you think that he's gonna let us head to shore?” 

 

Dave and Sam get locked in, the suits welcomed a familiar and loving feeling that Dave always waited for. 

 

The black that they switched over to was a lot different than the white that they wore, the groupies had suggested the change to match their Jaeger and ever since they did, they never lost a fight. 

 

To Dave, this was good luck. 

 

**Tango Mischief prepare for neural handshake.**

 

Avery's voice cut through the comms. Sam and Dave glanced at each other quickly. 

 

**And please try and get it right guys. The last drop, the two of you nearly destroyed my Jaeger.**

 

Dave pressed the comm button, a sly grin on his face. “Four years Avery. When will she be the our jaeger?” 

 

**Um. Never Dave. Now get ready guys.**

 

A neural handshake, at least to Dave was the most intimate that a person could get. Even more than sex. 

 

When he was inside of Sam's mind he felt a completely different vibe. Sam always said that he felt the same when he was reaching into Dave's mind. 

 

Like they always said, the deeper the bond, the stronger the jaeger. The better you fight.  

 

**Neural handshake holding tight!**

 

Avery's voice rang through their ears. Her excitement seemed to grow with each drop they had done. She's only been doing it for a year, still fresh and happy. 

 

They waited. 

 

This would be their eight Kaiju. 

 

Their second in only just a week. 

 

                                       °•°•°

 

“She's a category 2. We can take her out with our eyes closed.” Dave was smug, he had the right to be. Since their deployment they had yet to let a Kaiju slip past their guard. Much like jaeger team that Dave idolized. Cherno Alpha and her team were ones that Dave strived to be just like. 

 

He and Sam were well on their way to legendary status. 

 

“A lot of rangers have fallen for being too cocksure. Don't be like them.” 

 

“Aww come on Sammy. We got to have a little fun with this every now and then. If we didn't then what would we be? Just people in robots fighting giant monsters with no fun.” 

 

Sam grinned, he shook his head. The helicopter flew them towards the drop point for the Arachne. 

 

They deployed the straps. Tango Mischief dropped easily into the water and soon the fight began, soon Dave's life had changed.  

 

                                        °•°•°

 

The last thought that he recalled wasn't actually his own. No, it had belonged to Sam. Right before he had been yanked from the conn pod and Dave was helpless to save him. 

 

If it hadn't been for Exone Striker coming in and saving Tango, Dave doesn't know what would have happened to him. Would he have ended up just like Sam? Would he have had to finish off the Kaiju and try and pilot her back by himself? 

 

Dave didn't know. 

 

All he knew is that Sammy was gone, his brother was gone and his Jaeger was being repaired. 

 

The question that rested in Dave's mind and on everyone who knew him had been:  _ Would Dave Katz ever step foot in another jaeger?  _

 


End file.
